Mew comedy
by Power-of-all
Summary: Sequel to Ichigo vs. Kish in comedy. New and improved! More jokes, more randomness, and now with all the TMM characters! Rated T for language.
1. The begining

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

**Hello, and welcome to Mew vs. Comedy! This happens to be the sequel to Ichigo vs. Kish in comedy. You don't even have to read it to know what's happening in this one, though it probably would d help you know the type of humor to expect by reading it. You know, childish humor that is hardly ever seen anymore. Anyway, I am changing the rules from my first story. Yes yes, I know....what rules? Well, I will now be taking requests for jokes, and now ALL characters from the TMM world are going to be involved. So, enjoy this first section of the story.**

* * *

The trap was perfect. The hidden wires combined with well placed pit falls made this the most hilarious trap in the world. Now, Kish thought, if only I could get Ichigo to step on it....

Instead, Pudding comes out of nowhere and somehow manages to trip off the trap. Bitting back a curse, Kish floats down and frees Pudding from the trap. All the trap did was grab Pudding's foot, and then fling her into the air and into a pit filled with half melted marshmallows. Then, chocolate syrup was poured on her. Finally, another wire grabbed Pudding and held her upside down over the pit.

"Kish?" Pudding asks half dazed. Kish didn't blame her. If he had been flung that many times, he would be feeling dazed too.

"What are you doing here? This is Ichigo's path." Kish said with a frown, releasing Pudding. She landed on her feet.

"I was on my way to find Ichigo-san. Why are you here?" Pudding asked, curious.

Kish sighed while thinking on how to explain it. "Well, I was here to kidnap Ichigo...." he started to say but saw that Pudding started to get angry at that and quickly switched to, "Um....I was here to play a game with Ichigo-san. You just so happened to get caught in it." With that, Kish jumped away and disappeared.

"Game?" Pudding asked outloud, then started to jump up and down excitedly saying, "Pudding want to play!" With that, Pudding ran to the café and got to work. When everyone arrived, they saw that the entire place was covered with little childish traps.

"Who would be stupid enough to fall for those traps?" Mint asked, sitting down in one of the chairs. Everyone started to laugh as a loud farting sound came from Mint's seat.

"Apparently you are!" Ryou said laughing, and suddenly fell backwards as he slipped on a banana peal.

Lettuce tried to help him up, but was hit full in the face by a pie, which happen to be blackberry. It made Lettuce fall into Ryou, who had just got up, and made them both fall down and covered Ryou with pie.

"Surprise!" Pudding yelled, and jumped down from a tree behind them. "This game is fun, right?" Pudding asked innocently as everyone who got pranked stared at her with anger.

Mint threw a piece of cake at Pudding, but missed and hit Ryou in the back of the head. Ryou turned around and picked up a piece of choclate cake that was beside him and threw it at Mint, hitting her in the stomach.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Mint yelled and ran out the back door before Ryou could throw another piece of cake at her.

"Damn right!" Ryou yelled at Mint's back.

"Pudding want to play!" Pudding cried out, and got a face full of cake. "Yum...CAKE!" Pudding said, eating the cake off of her face.

* * *

**OK...that's enough for now. I need some more pranks, so please help out by telling me some good ones. Thanks!**

**If this is a little too childish for you, I'm sorry, but that's the type of pranks I happen to write about. That and TOTALLY RANDOM stuff. Review please!**


	2. Mint's mansion trap

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

**Thanks for the trick serra1forever. This should be funny. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ryou gave everyone the day off today. None of the girls knew why, but they didn't argue and went to the mall instead. Little did they know that Ryou was at Mint's mansion the entire day they were gone.

"This will teach Mint to throw cake at me." Ryou mumbled as he completed the final set of traps. The trap worked like this: someone moves a empty box of tea, making a rope fall down and wrap around the shoulders of the person. Ryou made the rope really strong, enough to pick up several people just in case Mint has bodyguards or something.

Snickering, Ryou went to the backyard of Mint's mansion. He setup a picnic and got ready to watch the show.

"Mint-san, are you sure this is ok?" Lettuce asked shyly.

Mint sighed in frustration and said, "I'm sure. I spilled the milkshake on you, so to make it up, you can sleep over for a night."

"Then why is Zakuro-san here? You didn't spill anything on her, yet she's staying over." Lettuce said.

"I forgot to rent a hotel, and I don't have anywhere else to spend the night, so Mint said it was ok if I stayed here for the night." Zakuro explained.

"Anything for you, Zankuro-san!" Mint said, blushing.

The three girls came to the mansion and went inside. "Hm...maybe I shouldn't have given the butlers the day off?" Mint asked out loud. Not a single living soul was in the mansion, other then them of course.

"Well, minus well get comfortable....oh, look! A box of imported tea!" Mint said excitedly and ran over to the box of tea.

"Wait, I want to see!" Lettuce said excitedly and ran over to beside Mint. Zankuro simply walked over and peered over Mint's shoulder as she pick the box off the ground.

As soon as the box was lifted however, a thick rope fell down from above them and lassoed them. "What the hell..." Mint started to say at the rope suddenly tightened and forced the three girls back to back.

"AHHHHH!" Lettuce and Mint screamed at the rope jerked upwards and sent them right into water balloons filled with maple syrup.

"Gross!" Mint cried out as they fell downwards and where jerked to the left. A pit of mud appeared beneath them, and the rope suddenly broke, sending into the mud pit.

"That wasn't any fun.." Zankuro started to say as a rope suddenly twitched up from the mud and once again wrapped around them.

The rope dragged them across the well waxed floor of Mint's mansion. They tried to struggle against rope, but the rope was too thick to break without tools.

They were dragged to a pit of honey, which was covered with ants. "DAMN IT!" Mint cried out as she saw what was about to happen. All three of the girls started to cry out in pain as they were dragged across the pit.

"Ouch! Damn ants. Who's sick joke uses ants?" Zankuro asked out loud, but was suddenly covered with bits of paper.

"What...the...." Lettuce stammered as the pieces of paper fell on them. "That wasn't really impressive." Lettuce said, sorta disappointed. She had expected something a little more...like feathers or something.

The floor gave out, and the three fell into a tunnel covered with something slick, but gross smelling. "I don't want to know what this tunnel is covered with..." Zankuro said as they slide down the tunnel. A sudden flash of light blinded them as the tunnel ended.

They flew out of the end of the tunnel and right into a huge pit of glue. The rope released them, and while they were getting up, they heard the laughter of Ryou. "You should look at yourself!" Ryou cried out, barely being able to breath because of how hard he was laughing.

"Damn you Ryou!" Mint yelled as she tried to get out of the glue pit, but the glue simply made her fall backwards into Zankuro. Lettuce had almost gotten out when Ryou came over and pushed her back into the pit.

Ryou walked away laughing at the girls. After thirty minutes of struggle, the girls finally got out of the trap. "This was an insult to my honor!" Mint exclaimed to Lettuce and Zankuro.

"I just want a shower, please." Zankuro said, annoyed.

"Me too, please!" Lettuce exclaimed, bowing deeply.

"Fine, shower first, then revenge?" Mint asked.

"Maybe..." Zankuro said, walking towards the mansion. Lettuce quickly followed and then Mint.

* * *

**Not exactly the best ending, but still....**

**Keep the tricks and jokes a coming. So, review please!**


	3. A trap's trap!

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

**Thanks for this trick serra1forever. Hm...I'm pretty sure I can make it work. Lets give it a go!**

* * *

"Ichigo, it's time to go to school!" Sakura yelled at her daughter's closed door. Moaning, Ichigo got up and started to get ready for school. "Ichigo, your going to be late if you don't hurry!" Sakura yelled again, making Ichigo pick up the speed and soon after that, Ichigo left for school. What she didn't realize though was that a certain green haired alien had been watching her with interest at how Sakura had power over Ichigo.

"Hmm...that could work." Kish said to himself before teleporting to his ship to get a device. The device would temporarily give the wearer the appearance of someone else. "I'll get Ichigo with this!" He yelled excitedly. "Pai, set up a trap in the park." Kish excitedly told Pai.

"What? Why should I?" Pai asked angerly.

"Well, I've got to get Ichigo to come with me to the park, and the trap will capture her!" Kish exclaimed.

Pai nodded his head. "Ok Kish, that sounds like a logical plan. See you in a few hours." Pai told Kish.

"A few hours! How am I suppose to wait a few hours for her to get there?" Kish wined.

Pai shrugged. "It's your plan, so you figure it out." Pai said before teleporting away. Sighing, Kish teleported to earth to get ready for Ichigo. Little did Ksih know, Pai was only waiting for Kish to leave. "Finally, he's gone. This should teach him to not order me around." Pai said, having no intent on going to the park to set a trap.

Kish got to Ichigo's house and looked around for a few minutes. He discovered a phone message that said that Ichigo's parents wouldn't be home until late that night. "Sweet!" Kish said with a chuckle. Looking around some more, he found a few pictures of Ichigo's father. He heard Ichigo coming through the front door, so he activated the device and looked exactly like Ichigo's father.

"Oh, hi dad." Ichigo said with a smile. "I didn't expect you until later tonight." Ichigo walked over to the phone and was about to listen to the messages, except Kish ran over and "accidentally" deleted them.

"There is no need for that, um...daughter." Kish said with a smile. Ichigo looked confused and placed a hand on Kish's forehead.

"Are you feeling ok dad? You never call me daughter." Ichigo said with a worried tone.

"Now that you mention it..." Kish said, rapidly redoing his plan. Pai said give him a few hours, right? So, why not spend it with Ichigo?

"Oh, I feel terrible sweety." Kish said with a groan.

"Dad? It must be worst then I though. You don't even sound like dad." Ichigo said and ran from the room. Kish flinched at that. The only problem with the disguise was that unless you know the person's voice, you sound like your normal self. Fortunately, Ichigo seemed to think it was some disease, so the plan was still safe.

Kish suddenly realized how much power he had. Ichigo would do ANYTHING to help her "dad." Chuckling, Kish came up with some new ideas.

"Ki...Ichigo!" Kish called out. He needed to watch his mouth, or she may figure it out.

"Yes, dad?" Ichigo called from the kitchen. She was making some soup for her dad.

"I need something to drink." Kish said, lying out on the couch. As soon as he was on the couch, Ichigo appeared with some lemonade in a cool glass.

"Anything else?" Ichigo asked, putting the glass down in front of Kish. Kish smiled at some thoughts that he WANTED to do, but wisely decided to continue the act.

"Well, some TV wouldn't be bad..." Kish started to say before the TV turned on and happened to be on Kish's favorite show. "Wow, that was fast. How about...a book?" Kish asked before Ichigo ran out of the room and brought back several books that Kish thought looked weird, but accepted them.

"Thanks. Now, food?" Kish asked. Ichigo nodded her head and ran into the kitchen to finish the soup. "I could get used to this." Kish said to himself before getting comfortable and watching the TV.

A few minutes went by and Ichigo brought some soup to Kish. The soup tasted great, and when Kish asked about it, Ichigo said it was chicken noodle soup.

Unfortunately, Kish's personality just couldn't help but take advantage of the situation. He "accidentally" let some of his drink fall over and asked Ichigo to clean it up. Ichigo said sure and quickly got a towel and got over on her hands and knees to clean it.

Kish watched with interest and let out a slight groan that Ichigo didn't hear. _Stop it Kish! _Kish scolded himself. _Anymore of that, and she'll know its me. _Kish thought_._ When it was cleaned up, Kish said she could go wash up. Ichigo nodded and ran upstairs.

"This is the life." Kish said and took a short nap. What he didn't realize was that the device that was making him appear to be Ichigo's dad was running out of energy. Kish woke up to a gasp. He turned around and rolled off of the couch as Ichigo tried to take his head off with a broom.

"Kish, what did you do with my dad?" Ichigo said, preparing to attack with the broom again.

"Um.." Kish started to say before his cloaking device flickered and made him appear to be Ichigo's dad, then ran out of power and Kish's normal form was there.

"Damn you, Kish!" Ichigo said angerly, realizing she had been tricked. Kish ran out the front door as Ichigo ran after him to try and kill him.

_Pai, I gave you plenty of time now_. Kish thought while running to the park. He could have floated, but he needed Ichigo to keep her entire attention on him. They ran into the park and Kish started to look for the area where the trap was suppose to be. He suddenly felt the ground give way as Ichigo jumped and grabbed Kish.

That made both of them fall into a shallow pit filled with stink bombs. "YUCK!" both Kish and Ichigo cried out as the bombs went off and covered them with a foul oder.

They heard laughing above them and when they looked up, they saw Lettuce and Keiichiro holding a box. They threw the contents at Kish and Ichigo, which turned out to be little packets of half opened mustard packets.

"Take that, and that!" Lettuce cried out, laughing as she continued to pelt them with more packets.

"What the hell Lettuce and Keiichiro?" Ichigo cried out as the packets hit her and ruined her school uniform.

"Sorry Ichigo, but I've been waiting for something like this for a long time..." Keiichiro explained as he now threw vanilla pudding at them.

Kish teleported both him and Ichigo slightly out of range of the bombardment. "I'll get you later." Kish growled before teleporting away. Ichigo ran home to clean up, leaving Keiichiro and Lettuce celebrate their success by eating some of Keiichiro's famous cake.

* * *

**Well, I tried to mix up the pranks a little. Instead of all food, I put in stink bombs. If you've never smelled one, they stink BAD. I know that too well, but you probably don't really care that much about it, so I'll just remind everyone that I still need more jokes, so please review. Thanks!**


	4. Play time

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

**Thanks for another idea serra1forever. I'm pretty sure I understood what the basic idea is, so everyone enjoy some Pudding and Taruto play.**

* * *

Pudding was in park playing with a new toy Ichigo had given her. It was a kick-ball, and Pudding was having a lot of fun kicking it around. Pudding stopped when Taruto came out of the tree near her and asked what she was kicking around. "It's called a kick-ball!" Pudding happily said. "Want to play?" She asked.

Taruto looked at the ball and then smile and said, "Ok, but only if I get to win."

Pudding giggled and said, "Taru-taru, there is no winner, we just kick the ball to each other like this."

"Don't call me that, but I guess it could be fun just to kick the ball around..." Taruto started to say before Pudding kicked the ball to him. Taruto was surprised and kicked the ball back before he even thought of doing it. Soon however, he found himself enjoying the game.

Unfortunately, he got so used to kicking the ball that he kicked it a little too hard and made it land in the water. "Taru-taru!" Pudding cried out, jumping up and down trying to figure out a way to get the ball without getting wet.

"Ops." Taruto said, embarrassed. Pudding ran along the water front and tried to get it, but it floated away.

"Taru-taru, go get it!" Pudding demanded.

"What? Why should I?" Taruto asked angerly.

"You kicked it in, so go get it." Pudding explained like a adult.

"Make me." Taruto said childishly. Terrible choice of words.

"OK!" Pudding laughed as she pushed Taruto into the water.

"Wha..." Taruto exclaimed before hitting the water. "Yuck!" he yelled as he accidentally swallowed some of the water.

"Now swim!" Pudding called to him. Taruto grumbled as he swam over to the ball and threw it to Pudding. It covered her with water, causing her to let out a childish gasp.

Taruto laughed, until Pudding threw the ball with all her strength in front of where Taruto was swimming. It caused a explosion of water to go all over Taruto.

Soon, the two where having a water fight. After a few hours of play, they finally dried off and sat down on a bench in the park. "I had so much fun today Taru-taru!" Pudding said excitedly.

"Yeah, it was fun..." Taruto said, trying to sound bored, but inside he was happy about all the fun he had.

"We should do this again soon." Pudding said and stood up and walked home.

"Yeah, soon." Taruto said, watching Pudding leave with the kick ball. Sighing, he got up and teleported home.

* * *

**Sorry if that wasn't what you had in mind serra1forever, but I just can't help but make a Pudding and Taruto one. Just as a reminder, I will take jokes, tricks, random stuff, anything that could be funny. So, please review!**

**Oh, you can also be specific with the jokes, if you want. Like, who the joke should be aimed towards.**


	5. Mud anyone?

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

**This joke comes from Sir118. I'm a little concerned what the "soup" is that 118 mentions, so I will unfortunately be changing the idea slightly. Sorry...**

* * *

It was another day in Café Mew Mew. The sky was clear, with not a single cloud in the sky. Everyone should have been enjoying such a beautiful day, but Ryou had the girls working overtime. "So unfair..." Ichigo complained as she wiped off the tables. Lettuce was sitting next to Mint, who was pouting.

"I see why he has you here to work, but why me?" Mint asked Lettuce. "I have a busy life outside this café." Sighing, Mint laid her head down on the table and moaned.

Lettuce couldn't help but marvel at how Mint complained without even lifting a finger to help out the others. "You don't really have room to complain Mint. You get paid to sit here and drink tea." Ichigo said angerly.

Ichigo finished with the tables and went home. Pudding and Zakuro left with Ichigo, leaving Mint and Lettuce alone in the café. "Oh, if it wasn't for that damn Ryou and his strict work schedule..." Mint began before smiling as a evil plan came into her head. "Lettuce, I've got a plan to get him back."

Lettuce nodded as Mint told her the plan, and soon they set up a trap by Ryou's bedroom door. "Now, we wait." Mint said from behind Lettuce.

"Why are you behind me?" Lettuce asked quietly.

"So I have a shield from Ryou's wrath." Mint said with a smirk.

Ryou's door opened and as Ryou came out, a bucket filled with eggs fell on him. "Wha.." Ryou tried to ask as the eggs cracked open and covered him with yolk. "Yuck!" Ryou complained as he took the bucket off his head and ran back into his room, leaving Lettuce and Mint to laugh at the sight. They quickly left before Ryou could see them.

**The next day....**

Mint and Lettuce came to work not realizing that Ryou had seen the security tapes from yesterday. He called Ichigo, Pudding, and Zakuro and gave them the day off. When Lettuce and Mint came in, they had a surprise waiting for them.

On one of the tables, was a pie. It looked like chocolate pie, so the girls walked over to it. Not bothering to smell the pie, they sat down and each took a huge bite out of it. Almost immediately, they spat the pie out and ran to the bathroom to wash out their mouths.

"Did you enjoy my mud pie?" Ryou asked the girls when they returned. He smiled as they realized they had been set up. Ryou laughed as they chased him out of the café.

* * *

**Interesting, but I have to wonder about the taste of mud. I watch shows where someone eats mud, but they never seem to show what happens afterwards. Anyway, I would like some more jokes and tricks, so please review.**


	6. Energize Pudding!

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**I do not own Red Bull.**

**Hello, and welcome to a special section of Mew comedy. I love randomness, so this chapter will be utterly and totally pointless and random. So, lets begin!**

* * *

Pudding came into Café Mew Mew to discover that everyone was drinking some sort of juice. "Wha...Pudding want one too!" Pudding cried out and ran over to Ryou who had several bottles of the juice.

Ryou put his hand out and stopped Pudding from getting one of the juices. "Pudding, you do not need one of these energy drinks." Ryou scolded her.

"Energy drink?" Pudding asked. She looked at the title of the juice. "It doesn't say that...it says "Red Bull"...." Pudding said, reaching over to take one.

"Bad Pudding!" Ryou yelled and slapped her hand away from it. Pudding ran out of the café, crying about how unfair Ryou was. Ryou ignored the comments, but the girls looked at each other and each smiled as the same thought went across all their minds.

**The next day...**

Ryou came downstairs and started to prepare to open the café when Pudding came in, holding two red bulls. "Uh, Pudding?" Ryou asked cautiously as someone shut the front doors and locked them.

Ryou tried to go out through the back door, but it was also blocked. "Pudding, just stay calm..." Ryou pleaded as Pudding drank both of the red bulls.

Pudding shivered, and then a visible trimmer went through her. "Oh, crap!" Ryou cried out as Pudding went berserk. She jumped on all the tables, threw all the food, ingredients, and plates into the air and tried to avoid being hit by them. Ryou ran to a hiding place to avoid Pudding's rampage.

Pudding ran EVERYWHERE, breaking or covering everything with food. After several agonizing hours, Pudding finally settled down and relaxed. Ryou came out of his hiding place, the bathroom. Looking around, he couldn't even begin to imagine how foot prints covered the walls and ceiling. Every single plate, food item, ingredient, table, EVERYTHING was either broken or covered with food.

"Damn Pudding, what the hell?" Ryou asked, and then realized Pudding was gone. Looking around, the front door was open. With Pudding gone, Ryou had to clean the entire café by himself.

* * *

**Short little chapter right? Well, without jokes or tricks that reviewers give, there will be more just as short. So in other words, please review! Thanks!**


	7. Rainy day

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Ok, I'm bored. Enjoy this random chapter.**

* * *

"I'm bored!" Pudding cried out for the fifth time in less then three minutes. It was raining outside Café Mew Mew, and no sane customer wanted to come and eat cakes the rain.

"Calm down Pudding, your making my head hurt." Mint said, sipping some tea.

Pudding scowled and stuck out her tongue at Mint. Pudding then had an idea on how to keep herself entertained. Running over to the kitchen, she dialed a phone number and began to talk with someone. After a few minutes of talk, Pudding said, "see you soon," and hung up with a smile.

"I wonder what Pudding is up too," Ichigo said to herself before laying her head on the table and falling asleep. About half an hour later, someone opened the door and came into the café.

Everyone jumped up and ran over to greet the people, but stopped short when they saw who it was. "Kish, Taruto, and Pai!" Lettuce cried out as all the mews except Pudding got into battle positions. Taruto sighed and said, "Pudding, what game did you invite us over to play?"

Pudding ran in front of the girls and said with a smile, "It's ok everyone, I invited them over."

"What, why?" Ichigo said, looking at Kish. Kish licked his lips and smiled, causing Ichigo to shiver.

"I was bored and I knew Taru-taru is always ready to play!" Pudding said running over to Taruto and hugging him.

"What the...I told you not to call me that!" Taruto said blushing and trying in vain to break free of Pudding's hug.

"Ok, but what game where you talking about?" Pai said, his eyes turned toward Pudding.

"Oh, right," Pudding said, releasing Taruto. Slapping her head, Pudding cried out, "I can't remember now!"

"Well," Taruto tried to recall, "I think you said something about daring and telling the truth..."

"Truth or dare?" Zakuro asked with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Oh yeah! That's right." Pudding said smiling.

Ichigo looked at Kish and said shaking her head, "I'm not playing if Kish is playing."

Kish frowned at that comment. Mint smiled and said, "What, afraid like a chicken? Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Ichigo continued to shake her head.

Pudding jumped on Ichigo's back and said playfully, "Come on Ichigo-san, lets play!"

"What are the rules?" Pai asked, obviously new to the game. While Lettuce explained it to him, everyone pulled up a chair and sat around a table.

"I go first!" Pudding cried out happily and closed her eyes. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..." Pudding said, pointing in random directions. "You are it!" She cried out and opened her eyes to see she was pointing at Pai.

"Truth or dare?" Pudding asked happily.

Pai closed his eyes and put his head on the table. Then he slowly sat back up and said, "Dare."

Pudding thought about it and said with a childish smile, "I dare you to thumb wrestle Mint."

Mint held out her hand and got prepared, but Pai had no idea what thumb wrestling meant. After Lettuce explained it though, Pai grabbed Mint's hand and got prepared. "One, two, three....GO!" Mint cried out as she and Pai started to thumb wrestle.

After a few minutes, Mint won by using her other hand and holding Pai's thumb down. "Wait a darn minute!" Pai said angerly. "That wasn't in the rules!"

"Sore loser," Mint said before releasing Pai's hand. "Who's next?" Mint asked Pudding.

* * *

**This should inspire someone to give a trick or joke...or a dare I guess. Truth's can also be used. I need at least five tricks, truths, jokes, or dares to make the next chapter. More then that would also be appreciated. **


	8. Rainy day pt 2

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Welcome to rainy day part 2. Thanks for the truth and dares: serra1forever, Kisshus best friend - x, and sir118.**

* * *

"Um...." Pudding began, looking around at everyone. She smiled and pointed at Taruto. "I pick you!" Pudding laughed.

Taruto sighed and looked at everyone. He thought about it and then hit his open hand with a clenched fist. "I know who I want to ask." Taruto declared. Turning and facing Lettuce, he asked, "Truth or dare?"

Lettuce smiled and then said, "Truth."

Taruto pouted at the answer. Looking around again, he suddenly got an idea. "Do you like Ryou-san?" Taruto asked with a childish grin appearing on his face.

"Well, I guess so..." Lettuce began, but was cut off by Taruto shaking his head.

"Not that type of like, I mean like-like. Meaning LOVE." Taruto said with annoyance.

Lettuce blushed and said something inaudible. "What?" everyone asked.

"I said yes, I love Ryou-san." Lettuce yelled and then buried her head in her arms. Everyone looked shocked, but none as much as Ryou. He slightly blushed and cleared his throat.

"Um...who's next?" Ryou said, trying to avoid the stares that everyone except Lettuce was giving him.

Lettuce kept her face hidden, but lifted a finger and pointed at Zakuro. "Ok...let me think." Zakuro said, looking over at Mint.

Mint was drinking some imported tea, which was getting on Zakuro's nerves. "Ok, I pick Mint-san. Truth or dare?" Zakuro asked without emotion.

Mint stopped drinking her tea long enough to say, "Dare of coarse."

Zakuro smiled as she said, "I dare you to go eight hours without drinking any tea."

"WHAT!" Mint screamed.

Zakuro's smile never left her face as she said, "It's a dare."

Mint got up and walked over to the corner of the room. When she didn't think anyone was looking, she sat down and started to rock back and forth saying, "Only seven hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fourteen seconds left to go..."

"Ok, who's next?" Lettuce asked.

Zakuro looked around and smiled as she pointed at Kish. "Yours."

Kish's eyes immediately went to Ichigo's, and he had a evil smile as he asked, "Truth or dare?"

Ichigo said truth instantly. She had no desire to do any Kish dares at the moment.

Kish looked disappointed, but an idea seemed to pop into his head as he asked with a low chuckle, "Do you secretly love me?" Ichigo started to shake her head in a no, but Kish said to Pai, "Lie detector please."

Pia pulled out a small device and put it in front of Ichigo. Ichigo sighed as Kish repeated the question. No one was prepared for what she said.

"A little," Ichigo mumbled, looking at the table while a blush spread across her face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kish asked slyly, but Ichigo shook her head as she said, "No, one question per truth. Next please."

Kish looked happy and sad both at the same time, but pointed to Ryou. "Finally," Ryou said irritable.

Looking around, he said, "Truth or dare," to Zakuro. She looked puzzled, but she quickly said, "dare."

Ryou said with a smile, "Well, I dare you to teach Kish-san, Pai-san, and Taruto-san how to play spin the bottle."

Zakuro looked even more confused, but she took the aliens to the side and taught them the rules. After she kissed Pai and Kish kissed himself, they returned to the table. Taruto looked relieved that he didn't get picked to kiss anyone.

"Who's next?" Zakuro said in a bored tone. Pai's face was flustered, and Kish looked annoyed.

"I guess..." Ryou began, but was interrupted by Kish.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle? Anyone?" Kish asked. He looked at Pai and Taruto, who then raised their hands in agreement. Ryou made Ichigo raise her hand. "Ok, this won't take long." Kish said with a chuckle as they walked over to a different table and began to play.

After six rounds of Ichigo kissing Kish, Pai said with anger, "Wait a minute! This bottle's rigged!" Ichigo slapped Kish across his face and returned to the table. Kish mumbled something about Ichigo having no sense of fun, but soon returned to the table with his alien buddies.

"Ok, I choose Ichigo-san." Ryou said with slight annoyance at being interrupted.

"Truth or dare Keiichiro-san?" Ichigo asked.

"Dare," Keiichiro said, smiling.

"I dare you to do fifty push-ups with Pudding-san doing jumping jacks on your back." Ichigo said with a evil smile.

"Ok," Keiichiro said with no fear. He easily did the push-ups, even with Pudding doing jumping jacks on his back.

"Damn, he's strong." Mint commented, finally giving up her counting to re-join the game.

"Who's next?" Keiichiro asked when he came back to the table.

* * *

**Ok, sorry about how long this took. I'll be ending the truth or dare section in the next chapter, so I will be needing at least five truths, and four dares for the next chapter. Jokes and tricks will be performed, so if you have an idea about one, please share it. Thanks!**


	9. Rainy day finally done

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Ok, heres the final chapter of truth and dare. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ichigo pouted and pointed to Pudding. "Go ahead Pudding-san," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I'm it again!" Pudding yelled happily before calming down and looking right at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

"Truth or dare, Ichigo-san," Pudding said with no emotion.

"Ok..." Ichigo said, scared at the lack of emotion from the normally hyper girl. "Dare."

"YES!" Pudding yelled triumphantly. "I knew you would do a dare if I acted calm. Now, I want you to...." Pudding said, then whispered the dare into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo smiled at the dare and nodded her head.

"Ok!" Ichigo said before leaving the room.

"Where's she going?" Kish and Ryou asked at the same time.

Something splattered upstairs, and a few minutes Ichigo returned. "Oh, Ryou-san!" Ichigo called sweetly.

"What?" Ryou said, annoyed.

"Come upstairs with me." Ichigo said with innocence. Kish immediately stood up and started to go, but Ryou stopped him and smiled.

"She called me, lover boy." Ryou said with amusement. Kish looked angry but sat back down.

Ryou and Ichigo went upstairs and before too long, Ryou could be heard yelling, "WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO! WHAT IS KEIICHIRO'S CAKE DOING ALL OVER MY ROOM?"

A second later, Ichigo came running into the room and gave Pudding a high five before sitting down. Ryou came in a few minutes later, his face dark red from rage. "Next?" Taruto asked.

Pudding thought about it before pointing to Keiichiro. "Yours," Pudding said.

Keiichiro asked Kish, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kish said, hoping for something with Ichigo.

No such luck, as Keiichiro smiled and said, "I dare you to go and bring in Ichigo's boyfriend, Masaya-san."

Kish looked stunned, and with a few curses, he teleported away. After a minute, he returned with Masaya.

"Aoyama-san!" Ichigo cried out as she ran to him and hugged him. Masaya hugged back, causing Kish to "accidentally" spill some water on him. Kish returned to his seat snickering while Masaya took off his wet shirt. Ichigo fainted at the sight, and Masaya caught her and put her in a seat. Masaya sat down and joined the game, after Keiichiro explained what they were doing.

"Who's next?" Pai asked, ignoring Kish's outraged look at Masaya.

"I'll choose...Aoyama-san." Keiichiro said smiling.

Masaya looked around the room and thought about it. "Truth or dare, uh, you." Masaya said to Pai.

"Truth," Pai said bored.

Masaya thought, and asked, "Is there someone who you love?"

Pai looked at Masaya with a curious look, and then said in a bored tone, "of course, I happen to love Zankuro-san."

Zakuro didn't say anything. She looked almost as bored as Pai did, but everyone else was in clear shock. "WHAT!" everyone yelled except Zakuro and Masaya, who looked confused.

"Next," Pai said, annoyed.

Masaya smiled and said, "I choose Mint-san."

"Thanks...." Mint said rolling her eyes. She looked at Ichigo who just now regained consciousness. "Truth or dare Ichigo-san?"

"Dare..." Ichigo said, still dazed by Masaya not having a shirt on.

Mint smiled and said evilly, "play seven minutes in heaven with Kish."

Ichigo gasped as Kish immediately jumped up and picked Ichigo up and took her into a closet. "What's seven minutes in heaven?" Pai asked, mildly curious.

"It's when two people go into a closet and do things like make out or stuff like that." Zakuro explained, smiling as Pai understood.

Everyone went silent when they heard some thumping coming from the closet. "Five, four, three, two, one..." Mint said, and then yelled, "You've been in there for seven minutes. Come on out now!"

Ichigo and a dazed Kish came out of the closet. "Damn, that hurt!" Kish complained as they rejoined the table.

"What was that thumping sound we heard?" Pudding asked, confused.

Ichigo smiled and said, "Well, Kish tried to do a little more then just kiss, but I hit him in the head a few times with a shoe I found."

Kish growled, but didn't comment. "Next?" Lettuce asked.

"You, Ichigo-san." Mint said, clearly annoyed that they hadn't done anything other then kiss in the closet.

"Ok, I choose Taruto-san. Truth or dare?" Ichigo asked.

"Truth," Taruto said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Ichigo smiled and asked, "Do you love Pudding-san?"

Taruto's face went white, and he quickly looked away as he mumbled "yes, a little bit..."

"Oh Taru-taru!" Pudding said excitedly, and then hugged him.

"I said a little, not a lot!" Taruto gasped, trying to break free of the grip.

Ichigo pointed to Ryou and said, "your next."

"Whatever..." Ryou said, rolling his eyes. "Truth or dare Aoyama-san?" Ryou asked Masaya.

"Dare." Masaya said smiling.

"I dare you to kiss Ichigo-san," Ryou said, smiling with some hidden knowledge.

"Oh, oh..." Ichigo said, blushing deep red when Masaya moved over to her. He was about to kiss her on the cheek when Ryou bumped him and made him kiss her in the lips.

"Oh, no!" Ichigo cried out before running into the other room. A bright light came out and a small black kitten came out.

"Ichigo-san?" Masaya asked worriedly before running into the room Ichigo had just ran to.

The kitten watched Masaya run by, and then ran over to Kish. The cat kissed him, but nothing happened. "Well, that explains a lot." Ryou said mildly, as the cat ran over to him and scratched him on his arm.

"Ow, damn it Ichigo." Ryou said angerly. The kitten backed up and jumped on Ryou's shoulder before kissing him. Suddenly, the kitten started to grow and transformed into Ichigo.

"Your a bastard, you know that?" Ichigo said to Ryou, angry. She walked over and sat down as Masaya came back into the room.

"Ok, it's Lettuce-san's turn." Ryou said, ignoring the glare that Ichigo was giving him.

"Truth or dare," Lettuce said, turning to Pudding.

"Truth!" Pudding said excitedly.

"Is it true that you sing when your sad?" Lettuce asked.

"Nope, I sing whenever I feel like it!" Pudding said, standing up on the table before she started to sing a song that she had made up.

"Ok, enough of that!" Kish said, holding his ears.

Lettuce pointed to Masaya and said, "Your turn."

Masaya looked around and said to Zakuro, "Truth or..."

"I know, truth or dare." Zakuro said angerly. "Truth."

"Did you know that he..." Masaya said, pointing at Pai. "loved you?"

"Yes, I did. I returned the feelings and we've been going out for a long time now." Zakuro said mildly, ignoring the shocked looks that everyone except Pai and Masaya were giving her.

"Hey, it's stopped raining!" Pudding yelled happily running to the door and opening it. There was a rainbow outside. "Ow, so beautiful!" Pudding said, her eyes tearing up at the sight.

The three aliens teleported away, and everyone left to go home. Ryou watched Ichigo and Masaya walk home together. As he watched, he sighed in regret and went into his room and feel asleep, dreaming of Ichigo in his arms.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. I had to add in that last part. Please review. Thanks!**


	10. Apples anyone?

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Wow, Kish with allergies? That could get messy, lol. Anyway, thanks for the idea serra1forever.**

* * *

Ichigo was walking to school when she noticed a certain green haired alien sitting in a tree. Curious, she jumped behind a bush and watched as Kish lazily picked up some jell-o and started to eat it. Before he could swallow though, Kish spit out the jell-o and then began tp sneeze like crazy. Jumping out of the tree, Kish teleported away, still sneezing.

Ichigo cautiously came out of the bush and walked over to the jell-o that had caused Kish to sneeze. Picking it up, she saw it was green and had bits of apple in it.

"So, Kish is allergic to apples?" Ichigo asked curiously, before realizing the importance of her discovery. She could keep Kish away from her forever. Ichigo toyed with that idea before dismissing it. She had way too much fun teasing Kish to simply make him stay away from her. She came up with an idea to use her new knowledge to it's full potential though.

**The next day...**

Ichigo was walking in the park, looking for Kish. She was holding a basket and wearing pink jeans with a deep blue long-sleeve shirt. Stopping, she spotted Kish sitting in a tree. He appeared to be sleeping, so Ichigo carefully climbed up the tree and sat in front of him. Opening the basket, she took out a few red apples and began to eat them. She made sure to get as much of the apple juice on her lips.

After eating the red apples, she quickly threw the apple cores into the basket and hid the basket out of sight. Smiling, she carefully leaned forward and gave Kish a small kiss on his lips. Kish licked his lips, but didn't wake up.

Ichigo smiled and quickly jumped out of the tree and hid in some bushes. Kish opened his eyes, twitched his nose slightly, then let out a huge, "AW-CHOOOOO!"

Ichigo had to stifle a laugh as Kish started to sneeze crazily. He looked around wildly, but then fell off the tree and continued to sneeze. This time, Ichigo couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Kish immediately looked over at the bush she was hiding behind, but then the sneezing caused him to cover his eyes. Ichigo quickly got away before Kish could stop sneezing.

Kish remained where he was for a few minutes until his sneezing stopped. Rubbing his red nose, he looked around and teleported away. Ichigo waited a half hour before coming out of hiding and getting her basket. After checking around one last time, she ran home to prepare for the next day.

What Ichigo didn't realize though was that Kish had been waiting and saw what Ichigo had done. He lazily floated above her for a few blocks, and then realized that the basket contained some apple cores. At first, he thought of dropping something on her, like mud or other gross object, but then he had an idea. Smiling, he quickly teleported away to prepare for the next day.

**The next day...**

Ichigo returned to the park, once again holding a basket full of apples. Today, she wore a red sweater and a dark green skirt. After wondering around for a hour, she finally spotted Kish in a tree. He once again appeared to be sleeping, but Ichigo had an uneasy feeling about his sleep. Shrugging the feeling off, she cautiously climbed the tree Kish was in. She sat down in front of him, and pulled the basket to her lap.

Before she could open the basket however, Kish knocked it off the tree. Ichigo tried to gasp, but her lips was locked with Kish's. Ichigo tried to break the kiss up, but Kish easily overpowered her resistance. He pinned her arms down, forced her to lie on her back, and then started to French kiss her. Ichigo couldn't help but admit that Kish was a great kisser.

After a half-minute, she closed her eyes and started to French kiss back. Kish smiled and they spent another five minutes doing nothing but remain locked in the kiss. They eventually broke apart though, because kissing so passionately took a lot of air, which neither of them could get locked in such a kiss.

Kish tried to get another kiss, but Ichigo rolled off the tree and landed on her feet. She grabbed up her basket and ran home. Kish started to chuckle before all of a sudden, he started to sneeze like crazy. His eyes watered, and he teleported away as his nose started to drip.

When he was gone, Ichigo peeked from behind her cover and let out a laugh. Her breakfast that morning had been apple sauce. She laughed and walked home, thinking about lucky breaks.

* * *

**I'm not sure about you, but I think that Kish might think twice about trying to French kiss again. If you don't know what French kissing means, it means kissing with tongue. It is not a freakin slur against French people, so don't get offended or think I'm terrible. It's only a pun, ok? If you are offended, then I'm sorry, that was not my intention. Otherwise, review and leave some tricks or jokes. Thanks!**


	11. The spirit crusher

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Thank you serra1foreve for this trick. It's going to take me a little while to get this thing going, so bear with me.**

* * *

Ichigo came into the Café Mew Mew, only to find Ryou standing at the door holding a suitcase. "Going on a trip?" Ichigo asked, starting to open the door.

Ryou put his hand out and closed the door, looking Ichigo straight in her brown eyes. "I'm not. You are." Ryou said, handing her the suitcase and started to push her towards his car. The door on the passenger's side was open.

"What? Get your hands off me!" Ichigo cried out as Ryou pushed her into his car and closed the door. Going around, he got in the drivers side and began to drive before Ichigo could get out.

"I'm tired of this Ichigo. I really am." Ryou said, not looking at Ichigo.

"Tired of what?" Ichigo asked, confused.

Ryou pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Tired of you being late, constantly complaining, and not having the skills necessary to defeat the aliens by yourself. So, I'm sending you to boarding school for a month to improve your skills."

"What? You can't do that! Only my parents can do that. They would never allow me to be gone that long." Ichigo shouted, but then went quiet as Ryou glared at her.

"It's for your own good. Just shut up and let me drive." Ryou said, annoyed. Ichigo stayed quiet, but that didn't stop her from thinking of how unfair this was being. To get back at him, Ichigo pulled out a piece of gum, chewed it, and secretly put it in the stereo. Snickering, she went to sleep and woke up a hour later.

When she woke up, Ichigo realized that Ryou was getting out of the car. Puzzled, she looked around and gasped as she recognized the school. The boarding school was an all girls school, a spirit crusher, and voted by the world to be the absolute hardest school in all of Japan. Ichigo began to cry as Ryou took out her suitcase and dropped it at the door.

"Time to go Ichigo." Ryou said, annoyed because of her crying.

"What did I do to be sent to this spirit crusher school?" Ichigo cried, falling to her knees and crying into her hands.

Ryou ignored her and went back to the car. Right before he got in though, Ichigo cried out, "I'll do what ever you want me to do! Just don't make me stay here!"

Ryou turned and looked at Ichigo. She was on her knees, her hands held before her in a prayer like manner, and she was crying. Ryou's lips twitched, then he asked quietly, "Anything?"

"Yes, ANYTHING!" Ichigo begged.

Ryou's eyes went over Ichigo a few times, but he sighed and with a huge effort, he said, "No deal. You have to get better. I am truly sorry." With that, Ryou got into his car and drove away from a crying Ichigo.

* * *

**Don't get mad, it will get better. The next chapter will continue this story.**

**Yes, I know this chapter was short. Unfortunately, I've got to go and get prepared for something. So, in the mean time, how about some tricks to do at the toughest school in Japan? Please review. Thanks.**


	12. Escape

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Tacks in teacher's chairs? In Japan's most toughest school? Have to say, that is a great idea serra1forever. Thanks for the idea, because it goes great with the theme.**

* * *

Ichigo stopped sniffling, got up, and walked to the door. She was met by an old lady who took one look at Ichigo's clothing and already seemed ready to throw her out. But, when Ichigo gave the old lady the paper Ryou had given her earlier, the old lady suddenly turned friendly and took Ichigo to class.

Ichigo spent the rest of the day going from class to class, just getting a taste of the whole place. By the time it was night, she was ready to do anything to escape. None of the other girls talked to her, or anybody else for that matter either. They seemed like an army of super smart teens, but without the attitude of normal teenagers.

Ichigo didn't want to stay in this place another day, so she decided to try and get expelled. When all the school closed down, Ichigo sneaked out and planted tacks in her teacher's chairs. Smiling, she returned to her boring room and went to sleep.

The next day, she went to class and watched as the teacher sat down on the chair and suddenly jumped up screaming bloody murder as she grabbed her butt. Ichigo was stunned. On the teachers butt was a mouse trap. Ichigo was confused until she heard a humph from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a girl crossing out a mousetrap picture in her journal. She didn't seem amused by the teacher running around with a mouse trap on her butt.

After awhile, the teacher finally got the trap off her butt and then said in a bored tone, "Good job Britney. You caught me off guard. Now, on to the lesson." Ichigo banged her head on the table a few times before getting up and running out the door. When the teacher asked where she was going, Ichigo mumbled bathroom and took off.

Running out of the building, she turned and ran over to the front gate. Looking around, she discovered no one was guarding it. Sprinting, she quickly got out of the school grounds and began to look around. She had no idea where she was, but out of some strange stroke of luck, Ichigo noticed a poster that said "Zakuro's photo shoot, today in the mall." Smiling, Ichigo located the mall by asking a police officer.

When she found the mall, Ichigo walked through it a few times before locating Zakuro. She seemed surprised by Ichigo's sudden appearance, but Zakuro agreed to take Ichigo home that night. Ichigo wondered around the mall for a few hours while Zakuro did her modeling job. That night, Zakuro drove Ichigo back to Tokyo and dropped her off next to her house. Waving goodbye, Ichigo went inside and hugged her parents.

The had been told by Ryou that Ichigo was going to be sleeping over at Mint's house, so they were surprised when Ichigo told them the true story. Her father's face turned dark red from rage as he picked up the phone and dialed the police. The next day, all the mew girls got to enjoy watching Ryou get taken away in hand cuffs, kicking and screaming the whole way to the police car. Ichigo stuck her tongue out as Ryou passed her. He tried to yell at her, but he was hit in the head with a billy club and it knocked him out. Ichigo felt sorta sorry for him, but he was getting what he deserved after sending her to a damn boarding school without her parent's knowledge.

* * *

**For those who may not realize it, there is a life lesson in there. Mind you, it's not a very notable life lesson, its just a normal life lesson.**

**Well, I know it's short, and possible not very funny, but I'm not really sure how to make going to jail something funny. Review please, and leave some tricks, jokes, or something random!**


	13. Bunny hop

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Question by serra1forever: _Can you imagine Kish in a bunnt suit_?**

**Answer: I think it's suppose to be bunny, but yeah, I can imagine Kish in a bunny suit. For those of you who would have to ask the question why would Kish be in a bunny suit, read this chapter and find out.**

* * *

Pudding was playing outside her house one day when Kish appeared out of nowhere. At first, Pudding started to attack Kish with rocks, but after Kish explained that he wasn't here to fight, Pudding stopped the rock throwing to listen to what Kish had to say.

"I need Ichigo, little one." Kish said to Pudding, not really remembering her name. Pudding scratched her head at the "little one" comment.

"Pudding can help! Pudding can help!" Pudding said excitedly. Kish rolled his eyes at the amount of energy she seemed to have.

"Ok, what can pudding do?" Kish said, curious about how pudding could possible help him.

"No, not pudding, Pudding! As in my name!" Pudding yelled at Kish. Sighing, Kish nodded his understanding.

"Ok, Ichigo likes rabbits." Pudding said, thinking. That seemed to perk Kish up.

"She does? Where can I get a rabbit for her?" Kish asked excitedly, but was disappointed when Pudding shook her head.

"Too bad Ichigo's allergic to rabbits...I bet she would fall in love with you if you got her a rabbit that wouldn't make her sneeze..." Pudding said, obviously thinking out loud.

Kish smiled and teleported away, leaving a bewildered Pudding to run around and search for him. After five minutes though, Pudding gave up and went back to playing, completely forgetting about Kish.

* * *

**In the park hours later..****.**

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on a bench next to the pond, feeding some ducks bread crumbs. The ducks suddenly dispersed as Kish appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of Ichigo. Ichigo looked stunned, but then a slow grin started to spread across her face and before ten seconds had passed, she was laughing so hard that she couldn't breath.

Kish was standing there, wearing a pink bunny pajamas. It had long pink ears, a bushy white tail, and over sized bunny feet. Kish looked happy as Ichigo continued to laugh. "This is funny right?" Kish asked, eying the way Ichigo fell on the ground with laughter.

When Ichigo finally got a hold of herself, she wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyes and smiled up at Kish. "Kish, now that costume is funny. What do you want?" Ichigo barely able to keep herself from laughing again.

Kish smiled and said while hopping up and down, "Laugh if you would like to go make out with me."

Ichigo didn't hear the sentence because she started to crack up halfway through the sentence. Kish laughed, teleported out of the bunny suit and started to kiss Ichigo. Ichigo stopped laughing and tried to get out of the kiss, but then Kish really started to kiss. He used his tongue and started to kiss with it inside Ichigo's mouth.

"Mmmmmm!" Kish groaned happily, obviously enjoying the kiss.

After a few minutes though, Ichigo got her leg up and kneed Kish in the lower stomach. Kish released Ichigo who backed away from Kish.

"Well, I got my lust for you over with for the moment kitten, but I will be back...for maybe more." Kish said with a smile, looking up and down Ichigo's body. She screamed and tried to attack him, but Kish easily floated past her reach and teleported away.

While Ichigo wasn't looking though, Kish teleported back and took the bunny suit with him. He actually liked the warm comfort he got while wearing it.

* * *

**Yes, it's a lot funnier if you actually see the costume. If you've ever seen a pink bunny suit, you would know why Ichigo is laughing so much. Ok, this is the great turning point of this story. I can actually make the next chapter a serious, but funny section, or I can make it totally random. Either way, tell me some ideas of jokes to add, and if serious or not. Thanks!**


	14. The gum attack!

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Once again, I don't own red bull.**

**Attention: Needed for the next chapter, two or three willing volunteers for dates! (aka, avatars, not actual people) Yes, kinda weird but I have a intention of making it funny. Name, gender, description, first two aliens or mews of choice to date, and joke of choice would be the key to entering the story. (No real information please). Thanks, and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was a clear and sunny day in Tokyo, Japan. The birds were singing, the bugs were humming, and Pudding was drinking a red bull energy drink.

"Oh dear god..." Kish cried out as he watched Pudding go from semi-hyper to literally moving faster than the speed of sound. She ran around the entire park a few times before calming down and sitting under the tree Kish was hiding in. "Did she see me?" Kish said, carefully looking at her from behind a branch. She didn't appear to notice him.

Pudding looked around to make sure no one was looking before pulling out a six pack of red bulls. "Oh god no!" Kish cried out, teleporting down and grabbing the six pack away from her.

"What's the deal Kish-san?" Pudding asked, her face flustered like a drunk person.

"No more of these drinks." Kish said angerly as he turn around to toss the drinks into a trash can. He turned around to a annoyed Pudding and said, "Now get out of here before Ichigo comes here and runs away in fear of you."

Pudding grumbled and walked away, kicking a empty can of red bull towards Kish, hitting him on the head. "Damn girl..." Kish mumbled, rubbing his head. He walked away to prepare to ambush Ichigo.

Pudding walked until she was just out of sight of Kish before going behind a tree and pulling out some bubble gum from her pocket. "I'lls teaches Kish-san to messes with my play stime." Pudding said drunkenly. She unwrapped the gum and began to chew it until it was nice and stretchy.

Pudding blew a bubble and let it pop. After the gum covered her face, she quickly gathered the gum off and gently placed it on the ground. After it was covered with grass, dirt, and other objects, she carefully started to walk towards the last place Kish had been. Coming to the spot, she didn't see Kish but she did hear Ichigo gasp and cry out, "Kish!"

"Theres you are..." Pudding mumbled, anger in her voice. She stealthily jumped into a tree before she started to jump tree to tree. After a few minutes of tree jumping, she finally came across Kish and Ichigo. Kish was hugging Ichigo and begging for something that Pudding didn't really understand or care about. All she knew was Ichigo had a shocked expression on her face and was trying desperately to break free of him.

Pudding looked at Kish and walked out on a branch that was directly above him. Reaching the spot, she sat down on the branch and prepared the gum. It had collected new objects on its trip through the trees, which made Pudding giggle in happiness.

Pudding dropped the gum right on top of Kish, causing him to release Ichigo and try to get the gum out of his hair. Ichigo ran away screaming "pervert!"

Kish struggled against the gum and stopped when his hands got stuck in his hair. "What is this?" Kish asked wildly, searching the air for the cause of the gum. His eyes found Pudding and he instantly teleported in front of her. "What the hell is wrong with you monkey girl?!?" Kish yelled at Pudding, who start to giggle drunkenly.

"I goesh you backs!" Pudding giggled, her face red. Kish was confused until she hiccuped.

"Are you drunk?" Kish asked, more annoyed then concerned.

Pudding tried to think but her head was slightly buzzing. "I don'tsss thinks sos....wait, can you gets drunks off of reds bull?" Pudding asked, vision starting to slightly blur.

"I don't think so...but if you drink too much, I guess you can have the effects of alcohol as the sugar rush wears off." Kish said, still trying to get the gum out of his hair.

Pudding looked at Kish and smiled slightly. "I'lls tell you sows to get rid of thse gum if you help me gets home." Pudding said, holding out one hand. Kish took it and teleported them to her house.

"Now, how do I get rid of..." Kish began as Pudding pulled out some scissors and handed it to him.

"Cuts it off." Pudding said with a drunk smile and went into her house.

Kish threw the scissors down and teleported to his ship to have Pai come up with a solution to his predicament.

* * *

**Dates in the next chapter, so please enter in soon! The next chapter will be up on...May 20, 2009! That should give enough time to get some characters for the date scenes. I can do more then three people, but that might strech out multiple chapters. Information due by May 19, so I can write it on May 20. Characters may do multiple dates, so don't worry if someone else's avatar takes a character. Please review, thanks!**


	15. Martion date

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Ok, I'm amused on how sir118 asked for a date with a…new looking alien. I'll do it, but I am not sure how to describe the creature you want to have Mint date…so, I'll just say it looks like normal human…with green skin and a bald head, with black eyes and no ears. This should be an interesting date.**

* * *

Mint was walking to her mansion when a loud bang rang out through the air. Running to her back yard, she saw a strange looking man standing on a flying disk. The man looked around, and then started to make a low humming noise in his throat. "Hey, creepy green guy…get off my property before I call the cops!" Mint yelled with anger, her eyes burning with rage.

The man jumped off the disk and walked over to Mint before taking one of her hands and kissing it. Mint blushed and said, "Well, I guess you can stay, for a little while anyway."

If she could hear what the alien was saying, he was saying, "My name is Dolton one-one-eight. My ship in space has no bathrooms at the moment, so may I use yours?"

Mint giggled at the humming sounds and took his hand and led him to the ballroom of her house. Dolton looked around with fear in his eyes. He wanted the bathroom, not a date! He started to try to explain his situation again, but Mint thought he wanted food, so she got a servant to go and fetch some watermelon.

When the servant returned with the food, Mint gave Dolton some and they both began to eat. Dolton thought the food tasted good, but after eating all, he realized that now his need to go to the bathroom was growing to bursting point.

"Please young human girl, lead me to your bathroom!" Dolton cried out, coming out sounding like a grateful hum.

Mint smiled and said, "Your welcome kind sir. I haven't had a gentleman like you over in…who knows how long. Would you like to dance?"

Mint stood up and walked to the center of the ballroom, Dolton following hopefully. When Mint started to ballroom dance, Dolton broke off and stood there with his hands between his knees, his body shaking fiercely. "Oh, so you do free style dancing?" Mint asked with a laugh before she started to do the chicken dance.

Dolton let out a deep hum and ran away from a confused Mint. "Where are you going sir?" Mint called out before running after him, a worried look on her face. A strange hissing sound echoed through the hallway, coming from her president's bathroom. She ran to it to find the entire bathroom a huge smoking pit.

"You are no sir! You are a monster!" Mint screamed as Dolton ran by, a blush on his green face.

"I'm sorry earth girl, but I really did have to go," Dolton tried to explain before Mint picked up a broom and began to hit him. "Bye!" Dolton cried before running out of the house and getting on his flying disk. He took one last look at a furious Mint and flew to his ship, where he then took to his home planet, Mars.

* * *

**Anyone fear the martions? Obviously Mint didn't. Well, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF SOMETHING, please review and leave some jokes! Thanks.**


End file.
